Releasing Tension
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Jack is pissed about losing to Evan.  But he has an interesting way of relaxing


_I really have no idea where this one came from. My muses are ganging up on me recently, making me start a new story before the old ones are finished. This muse in particular is demanding, and he dosen't like to be told no._

_Don't own anything but the twisted mind and the twisted muse._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_~Rosie~_

Releasing Tension

The match was over, he had showered and taken her back to the hotel. They had dinner in the hotel restaurant, sharing a couple bottles of wine. He made sure she drank most of it, keeping her glass full and glaring at her when she protested. He wanted her tipsy and compliant when they reached his room. She lowered her eyes and drank the wine.

She knew he was angry at having to let Evan pin him tonight. He hated losing to Evan more than anyone. She finished what she could of her dinner, her stomach in knots as she thought about what would happen when the door of his room closed behind them.

He paid the check, guiding her firmly through the lobby, his hand heavy on her lower back. He didn't speak in the elevator, just stared at the numbers flashing on the board. By the time the doors opened and he pushed her down the hall she was shaking.

He felt the tremors shaking her and he smiled. He enjoyed the power he held over her. As he closed the door behind them he shoved her roughly onto the bed. He smiled again at her small cry as she landed, his heavy body landing atop her. He grabbed her wrists roughly, pinning them over her head with one hand as he twisted the other in her shirt, tearing it from her body, exposing her breasts.

"No bra slut? Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked, pinching one nipple hard. "You know I don't like you tempting other men. Who were you flirting with tonight? Cena? Mike?"

She shook her head, "No one. I wasn't flirting, I swear."

"I bet it was Bourne. You love making me look weak don't you? Not bad enough I have to lose to him, but you make it worse, shaking your tits at him."

"No I swear," she started, flinching as his hand covered her mouth, silencing her.

"Shut up bitch, I don't want to hear your lies." He pulled her head to the side, biting at her neck and sucking hard, leaving dark marks down the soft column of her neck. He could feel her trembling under him, and his already hard length twitched. His hand moved back to her nipples, squeezing them roughly and pulling them.

He arched up over her, undoing his belt and pulling it off. He twisted it around her wrists, pulling it tight and making her hiss in pain. He smirked, pulling her sideways on the bed, hooking the end of the belt around the post of the bed.

"You look so pretty bound like that little slut," he said, kissing her roughly, forcing her lips apart. She bit him, earning a sharp slap to her hip. "You want it like that do you bitch? You better remember what happens to little sluts who fight back." He reached down, grabbing the waistband of her pants, yanking hard and pulling them off. She was left in her lace panties.

He twisted his lips in an evil smile as she tried to writhe away. He stood, pulling his clothes off and dropping back onto her. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"If I want to put something in your mouth, you best open up and let me. If I tell you to suck, you best suck. You got that you little whore?" he growled at her.

She nodded as well as she could, her wet eyes staring at him. He moved to straddle her chest.

"Suck it bitch," he said, his hard cock barely touching her lips.

She opened her mouth, letting him thrust himself into her mouth, listening to him groan as she licked and sucked him. He tangled his hand in her hair, holding her head still as he fucked her mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's better," he said hoarsely, pulling her head back and sliding down her body. He forced her legs apart, pulling them over his shoulders. He tore her panties off, driving himself into her. She cried out, her body bucking under him as he took her brutally, his hands leaving bruises on her thighs where he gripped them.

He could feel her tense, and reached, pinching her nipples hard and feeling her come apart under him. She turned her head into the pillow, screaming as her orgasm shook her violently. He shouted as his release took him, pulling out and letting the pearly streams splash her belly.

He crashed down beside her, cupping her face and kissing her softly as he released her hands. Her arms closed around his neck pulling him closer and pressing kisses to his face and neck.

"Was that better baby?" he asked, stroking her shoulder and arm.

"Better every time sweetheart," she assured him, pressing her face against his chest.

They cleaned up, returning to the bed, curling under the covers, making love, sweet and slow. His lips left soft kisses on her bruised neck, making her shiver and hold him closer.

Later as they held each other kissed her sleepily. "Love you baby."

She smiled, "Love you too Jake."


End file.
